Present Mimic
by MintIceTea
Summary: *wakes up in panic* but what if Mic could make -that- t-rex sound? Which was followed by the thought that Mic might be really good at mimicking noises. If his Quirk isn't just volume - if he can "make crazy high sounds, and crazy low sounds" why can't he make really freaking weird sounds? Also for your entertainment: Hizashi getting on Shota's nerves by mimicking cat sounds.


"Shota, Shota, Shota!"

Shota looked up as Hizashi nearly skidded into the room. He had just enough time to lift his pen from the paper before Hizashi crashed into the bed. Just a typical Thursday afternoon. Hizashi had after school activities, and Shota rarely felt like hanging around on campus to wait for him. So, Shota usually just met Hizashi at his place.

The Yamada house felt more like home than his place did anyway.

Honoka usually had snacks really by the time Shota arrived, and if she wasn't busy, would sit down with him for a short signing lesson. Hizashi would teach him throughout the school day, but Shota isn't very skilled at languages, so he'd take any supplemental classes he could get.

"Welcome home," Shota said dryly, moving his school books out of the way so Hizashi could sit next to him. "How'd the student council meeting go?"

"Boring! But! I discovered something really cool I could do with my Quirk!" Hizashi's eyes were so excited and bright that it took Shota a moment to realize what he had said.

"Something new? Other than never shutting up?"

"Mean!" Hizashi flopped back, pouting dramatically. "Now I don't know if I want to tell you."

Hizashi you're home. Natsuko stuck her head into the room, interrupting them. Don't forget Honoka and I have that book signing of hers to get to tonight, do you want me to leave money for dinner or do you two want leftovers?

Hizashi glanced over at Shota who shrugged, even after almost a year of being over at the Yamada's daily he felt bad making requests. And honestly, he wasn't that hungry, he'd go with whatever Hizashi picked.

Can we get pizza? Hizashi signed back.

Of course. She pulled out her wallet, quickly counting out the amount needed. We should be back around nine, text us if you need anything.

The short interruption had knocked Hizashi's announcement out of both of their minds, and they passed their evening in the usual fashion. Hizashi helped Shota with his English homework, and then Shota kicked his ass at whatever video game Hizashi selected.

It wasn't until Shota crawled into his own bed that he remembered. He thought about txting Hizashi and asking but decided it could wait until tomorrow.

Shota was usually in class early, for no other reason than he hated the jam-packed trains of rush hour. He crossed his arms on his desk and rested his head on them. He still had a good amount of time before the other students would show up, might as well rest his eyes…

It felt like he had only just closed his eyes when his desk suddenly shook. Or not a shake, more of a vibrating rumble. It reminded him of standing by a speaker, feeling more than hearing the vibrations through his chest. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, shortly followed by the rest of the hair on his head as he shot his head up, activating Erasure.

His glowing eyes landed on a grinning, and not at all remorseful Hizashi.

"What the hell was that?"

"Isn't it cool?" Hizashi beamed, sliding into his seat beside Shota. "I scared the crap out of Iida when I figured out I could do that."

"How?"

"It's like growling, but with my Quirk and focusing on the bass it's just like pure vibration that you can't really hear. What do you think? I have no idea how to use it in hero work but isn't it awesome?"

Shota covered his mouth with his hand, hiding his grin in embarrassment. "That's… really cool."

Hizashi's eyes lit up, a bit of a flush on his cheeks. "Really?"

"Didn't you just say it was?"

"Well, yeah, but if Shocchan says it's cool then it really is."

Spurred by his success with the low, unsettling growl, Hizashi begins experimenting with what other noises he can make. He wasn't sure of the range of his Quirk, but Shota had helped him find books on sonic weaponry to start trying stuff.

So far, the best thing he's found that his Quirk can do is mimicry. If that's a talent of his own or part of his Quirk, he doesn't know. But it's so much fun he doesn't care. Shota was a good sport, he put up with the odd attempt at puma screams and elk bugles with little more than an exhausted acknowledgement. (Once he even shoved his phone in Hizashi's face, a video of a bobcat vocalizations, and demanded that he learn those next.)

But this. This may be trying Shota's patience. Shota had txted saying he'd meet Hizashi downstairs. But Hizashi plans to intercept him before. He heard the sound of Shota coming down the stairs and once he touched down on the ground floor – Hizashi struck.

"Miaaaooow."

A squeak of shoes – the sound of a sudden stop and sharp turn. Hizashi had to bite back a laugh as he heard Shota turn around and start to make his way to his hiding spot beneath the stairs. He let out another pitiful sounding meow right as Shota's face popped into view.

His face dropped, the brief flicker of excitement fading into a scowl as he straightened up. "Oh my god. Why would you do this to me?"

"Shota!" Hizashi leapt up, stumbling out from under the stairs as he tried to wrap his arms around him – but Shota's hand against his face stopped him at arm's length. "No wait! I'm sorry!"

"Lover's quarrel?" Kayama asked dryly as she approached. She was technically graduated, but her Quirk was so useful she was occasionally called back to school to assist as a teacher's aide. She gladly took every opportunity to visit the "her boys" as she called them.

"He broke my heart," Shota responded, face as blank as ever.

Kayama didn't seem to know how to respond to that, blinking in surprise. Shota usually went with the straight denial that they were lovers. She looked between them, Shota pouting and keeping Hizashi at a distance while he attempting to drape himself over Shota in apology.

"What did you do?" Kayama asked, a slight edge to her voice. Hizashi straightened at her tone, the protective voice that she only used when Shota was involved.

"I just—my Quirk and I wanted to surprise him—and I –" Hizashi fumbled for an explanation finally giving up and just meowing at her in desperation to explain. Shota snorted at the look of confusion that crossed over Kayama's face before she connected the dots.

"Oh, that's mean, Yamada!" She laughed. Shota nodded in agreement and Hizashi blushed as they continued to tease him.

Laster, when they were alone again – walking side by side outside the school. Hizashi hesitantly turned to Shota. "Hey, Shocchan?"

"Mm?"

"You're not really mad at me are you?"

Shota gave him a long look, then sighed, a small smile pulling at his lips. "No. It was a really good meow."

"I've been practicing. Real cats don't like it much. Or at least, Mrs. Tatewaki's cat doesn't like it." The Siamese didn't like anything honestly. But the image of Hizashi trying to practice meowing at grumpy old Sumi and getting swiped at for it made Shota laugh. "Don't laugh! Look at my battle wound."

He rolled up his sleeve showing Shota the scratches on his arm.

"The cats at the café are nicer."

"Oh, yeah! That's why I wanted to surprise you!" Hizashi dug in his pocket and pulled out a flyer. "Look! I found a coupon for a new place a few stops down! We can still go to our favorite, but we get half off an hour and a free cake on our first visit. But totally up to you."

Shota took Hizashi's outstretched hand. "Let's check it out."


End file.
